


Eye Contact

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: All Edgar is trying to do is talk to someone damnit Scriabin leave him be, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Edgar has to go to the store. Of course, given his luck, it goes wrong.-(Zarla-Verse fic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/gifts).



> All I heard was a line said in a transatlantic accent and I was sold.

Edgar moved through the store, his eyes more so on the cart than anything else.

He was originally here to get Scriabin his  _ oh so very special snack  _ which was jello fruit cups. Though, they didn't have the ones he wanted so Edgar sort of stalled getting yelled at over the phone in favor of looking around for Todd instead. Todd liked-..what was it? Tropical fruit cocktail? It was in a can, and it had papaya chunks in it..

Edgar sighed when he went down the same 3 aisles and of course, as always, no dice. He turned around to recheck in the other aisle when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Oh how much Edgar wanted to just- fold himself away was palpable. He passed a lady and she bumped into him, he apologized and she lifted her hands and shrunk down, "I'm so sorry."

Edgar ignored the ringing, for just a second, she looked familiar and he was trying to place it.

"It's fine, no trouble." He said, and he reached for his phone, the lady stood awkwardly as Edgar put his finger up.

To say that he flinched was an understatement. When he pressed the phone to his ear he didn't even have the opportunity to say a hello. Scriabin was already yelling.

Edgar winced at the volume and looked at the lady, she nodded in understanding, and she continued to wait.

"Alright- alright- yes- hello." He slowly took the phone away from his ear and spoke with caution. After Scriabin leveled out, Edgar put the phone back to his ear.

" _ What the fuck Edgar? Why didn't you answer me the first few rings? This is the second time being fucking put to voicemail. _ "

Edgar looked at the empty cart and rubbed his neck, "They uh- didn't have what you wanted."

" _ Uh-huh and you avoided this by, let me guess, walking around and finding other shit to buy before talking to me. Typical. _ "

Edgar looked back to the lady, she smiled like she understood the tone at the other end of the line all too well. She nodded for him to continue. He was caught off guard though, since he did actually do that, but he wouldn't give Scriabin the satisfaction of knowing that.

"No, I accidentally ran into this lady," he looked at her, leaned, and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

She mouthed 'Sonya' and Edgar put himself back, "Sonya, her name is Sonya."

Scriabin made a noise Edgar knew would lead to very interesting bits from his end, " _ Hm. Premarital eye contact? Oh my dear boy, you're going to Hell. _ " Scriabin had a sort of, fake transatlantic jingle to his words. Mocking him, certainly.

Edgar tightened his grip on the cart and Sonya looked at him concerned, he gestured 'it's ok' and she set back.

"Scriabin, please. I'll get you and Todd something, I just need to find a store that has your snacks." He sighed, shoulders rolling.

" _ Fine, but you better be back here within the hour or I swear to your fake deity I'm going to fucking scream. That's the only good thing right now and so help me if- _ "

Edgar interrupted, very slowly, "I'll find it, I promise. Just let me go to another store and I'll get it."

There was a slight snarl and a huffed ' _ fine _ ' then Scriabin hung up.

Edgar put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Sonya, "I'm so sorry, he's just um- he's stubborn."

Sonya laughed lightly, "I could tell, don't worry I understand, my ex would do that type of stuff to me all the time."

Edgar nodded, "Yeah, he's my younger brother, always used to getting the things he wants." Edgar hoped it wouldn't be inappropriate if he just- vented a little, it wouldn't hurt really. Hopefully.

Sonya leaned forward and smiled, "Right, no yeah I get that. Hey, what does he want?"

Edgar switched feet, standing was killing his knees, "Uh, peach jello fruit cups." He sighed.

Sonya raised her eyebrows, "How old is he?"

In the acknowledgement of the absurdity of his answer he ducked his laugh behind his hand, "He's uh, he's 23. He's just the realist and sad at the same time and can only apparently find solace in peach fruit cups."

Sonya pursed her lips, "Aw that sucks, but hey, I know the Albertson's on Third has those, saw them there a few days ago."

Edgar sighed and rested his arms on the cart handles, "Thank you so much."

She smiled and pat Edgar on the arm, "No problem. Have a good day."

With that, Sonya left and Edgar took a good second to get moving again. He never did figure out where he knew her face from, probably in passing or something. So Edgar went to the other store and got Scriabin and Todd their snacks.

When he got home, he was immediately met with Scriabin on the couch, seething.

"Hey, good news I found the fruit cups, and I got Todd his canned fruit cocktail for after school."

Scriabin got up and went into the kitchen. Edgar watched his hair, of all things, it was almost there, it wasn't as heavy, so it bounced more. He trailed after with the bag.

Scriabin got a spoon and snatched the cups off the counter when Edgar set them down. He grumbled up until he stopped mid step and turned around, "Who's Sonya?"

Edgar winced, this would be a very lovely topic, he was sure of it. "I'm not sure, she directed me to your snacks so that was nice of her."

Scriabin opened the package and set the cups down individually, he was smirking, "Uh-huh. Did you get her number?"

Edgar froze, and he realized that he didn't even tell her his name, "Um..no. That wasn't the point of me going to the store."

Scriabin spoke between short bites, "It should've, you need to get out more, get yourself sucked off. I'd do you, if I wanted you, but as you know, I'm too good for you."

Scriabin sat in smug silence as Edgar's jaw was to the proverbial floor. He stood there for a second before walking off, he really couldn't believe Scriabin just said that, but he had to since Scriabin burst out laughing when he did.

Anyways, fuck Scriabin's peach jello fruit cups, no really. Fuck him and fuck them.


End file.
